


Bleeding Hearts

by Claire_Bear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Hate, Hunting, Love, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Bear/pseuds/Claire_Bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah O'Connell had a hard life. Abandoned as a kid, thrown to the side, but never once did she ask for sympathy or pity. She buried herself in the life of hunting and avoided connections or relationships at all costs.<br/>She had never felt pain until she met the Winchester boys, she never knew love or hate. As she buries herself further into hunting, her relationship with both men become more intricate.<br/>When life gets hard, does Sarah pull the plug, or does she stick it out for the sake of her passions and instincts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_I never really believed in fairytales; you know the ones that are told as bedtime stories to make a kid yawn and fall asleep. And i never really believed in spooky stories. Sure, they'd give me a spine shiver or two, but it never ended in traumatic nightmares and soiled bed sheets. I've never been easy to scare or easy to break. Yeah, kudos to mum for making me hard skinned and all but my dad wasn't much help either. My mum ignored me as a kid, so as per usual i felt neglected and alone. My dad  used to disappear weeks at a time; no word, no call, no letters. Then, he'd appear bearing gifts and showering us in unimaginable things. I remember asking him one time where he went and all he said was, "baby, all you need to know is that i came back". Now that was good enough for six year old me._

_At the age of nine, my parents had a ghastly fight. Things were thrown, sharp words escaped and soon after my dad just gave up and walked out the door. I didn't see him for 5 years._

_After that mum abandoned me for the world of alcohol and prescription drugs. I fed myself, cleaned up after myself, shopped for the both of us and got my first full time job at the supermarket at the age of 16. I dropped out of school, worrying about how we would survive. I sure as hell refused to tumble into the world my mother did._

_As I said, scary stories and fairytales never did it for me. Until I came home to my mum ripped to shreds from collarbone to stomach, and my good ol' man leaning over her. His adrenaline crazed eyes glared at me and his lips were stained blood red._  
_I could only stare in shock. Do I run? Do I stay? Do I cry? But... really what was there to cry about?_

_I was alone from the beginning. The difference now was, that I had no one to hold onto, no matter how pathetic their life seemed._

_So, I ran._

                                                                                                *~*~*

 

His claws sliced the air, as I readied my stance a few metres away.  
 

I'd been chasing this werewolf for how long? Now the bastard thinks he's the one in the know.

 I shook my head in disgust as i countered his punch with a grapple and a knee to his side. 

I mean, seriously? I'm the one with the silver bullets pal, I'm the one about to gank your arse. 

I threw an enraged uppercut to his jaw, as he stumbled he gave me enough time to release my gun from the back of jeans and shoot thrice into his chest. I looked around to ensure I wasn't being watched, to ensure I hadn't been caught. I mean it never happens, but it calms me to double check. 

The werewolf's eyes were glazed over trained onto the gravel road to my left. His hair was mattered and his claws lay limp in the dirt. Warm blood trickled from his chest, puddling into the fabric of his shirt.  I scratched my head subconsciously and began to haul him into the grave I had previously dug for the bastard. He was hefty that's for sure, his body pounded the dirt six feet below as I pushed the last of him into the hole with my boot. 

"Asta Lavista you son of a bitch." I mumbled as I began to shovel the dirt back into its rightful place.  
When i returned to the motel, I didn't even bother removing my bags from the trunk. I flung the door open, locked it behind me and headed for the shower. Dirt flooded from my pores, blood whirled down the drain and all the stresses of this Wyoming case evaporated with the steam of the hot water. 

I swiftly flicked my mocha coloured hair into a loose bun, and removed my contacts. I bloody hated those things I can tell you now, I'd rather wear my sodding glasses all day. The turtoise shell frames cupped my blue eyes, as i threw the towel to the side of the room with a grunt.

"Sarah." I jumped at the word, slamming the door. I turned, adjusting my glasses.

"My god." I murmured. "Who the hell do you think you are, barging into my room and scaring the absolute shit out of me?"

They both gave me boyish smirks. 

One guy was tall, maybe around 6'5" with mahogany brown hair that sweeped around his jaw line. His hazel eyes gleamed mischievously and his dimples became prominent as I shot him my best bitchface. The other, was about a head shorter than his brother, with short cut, dark blonde hair and hazy green eyes. Freckles were scattered across his face as he sent a shrug my way. 

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed, "what can I do ya for boys?" Both men were silent. "Okay, come on, you didn't break into my room for nothing."

Both of the boys gave me a look that only a scorned child would wear.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously, my heart began to palpitate.

"We've found your Dad."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://41.media.tumblr.com/67af8ebc77f91e85d5df70328e70c2d4/tumblr_nm5g2gsKjV1sfyt60o1_500.png
> 
> It took me a while to find a face that I imagined Sarah to look like, but I found the person that looks exactly like I imagined her. Just tap the link if you wanna have a look - the girl's in the picture is Emily Rudd :-)

"You've, uh, you guys found him?" My throat was raw, making my voice sound cracked and unsteady to the ears.

"Yeah, he's in Oasis Plains." Dean assured as he stood up and walked towards the fridge.

"I don't have any beer," I noted subconsciously, Dean slumped his shoulders and scratched his head. "How? He disappeared about 6 years ago." I had to admit I was dumbfounded. The last time I saw my father he was leaning over my mother shoveling intestines and raw flesh down his throat. Did I look back as I ran? No. Should I have? I honestly don't have a damn clue.

"We caught wind of it about a month ago. Seven women had gone missing within a week and a half, all having blonde hair and blue eyes. We didn't think much of their looks at first, we just found it fishy that no evidence, even hair or fingerprints, had been left at every scene." Sam recalled, his arms braced across his broad chest. 

"Tell her the rest, Sammy." Dean warned, as he could see that Sam was holding back, and let me tell you, the older brother wasn't the only one.

Sam stared at the carpeted floor intently, and then sighed. "I was out for my run a few days later, and up ahead I saw a woman at full bolt run across the path. She was so focused on getting to the other side that she didn't even see me. So, naturally, I followed her until there were no tracks, no anything. Until she," Sam paused, flicking his gaze to catch mine, "Until she screamed. I found her eventually but, man, she was just ripped to shreds, and at a quick rate too. This thing attacked me from behind, got me on the ground and slashed at my throat. I didn't realise who it was until I focused in on it. The woman matched the same MO of blonde hair, blue eyes... identical to your mum."

I didn't know what to say. It's like I forgot how to talk, how to move, how to even think about forming some kind of... something, anything. I just stared. I mean, I think I was staring at Sam, but my mind was whirring and my glands were going into overtime, flooding my mouth with salvia. 

"It - It was your Dad, Sarah." Sam concluded, "It was Peter."

I could hear him say my dad's name, but I couldn't respond, I just simply couldn't.

"Sarah, look at me." Dean's voice tuned into my radio, "I said look at me. Focus goddamn it!"

Dean's hands were shaking my shoulders. Abruptly, my eyes clicked onto his and my face hardened. Obviously, he'd come across the room to smack me out of my mode of shock and disbelief. So many questions were running through my mind.

Why didn't Sam kill him then and there, he was more than capable? Why has my dad gone on a sudden hunting spree? I could tell you right now a lot of towns and cities in the past six years would have shredded women in their cemeteries, but he'd always fed so carefully. I say that because when I had turned 20, I decided to do some recon on my family history and man did I find some weird shit. 

“Sarah did you know about your dad? Being a - “

I cut Dean off suddenly, not wanting to hear it come from someone else's mouth, “a Ghoul? Yeah, I – I found out about three years ago.” My tone was blunt, “I know they tend to eat on the dead's flesh, and he did used to I swear. But, he uh, after everything that happened with my mother, I guess he clearly thought live and plump flesh was better than dried and rotting.” I cleared my throat, cringing at the thought. 

“That's a vivid picture, thanks Sarah.” Sam crinkled his nose at me as he spoke. I shrugged in response, I had to live with the image, why not just pass it around. 

Silence then hit the room. Dean had released me and was now standing beside me with his arms crossed, his eyes trained on the bed, Sam had come to now sit on. I knew what was coming. I knew why they were here now and what they wanted to come and talk about- but it was more like asking for permission; they were asking me if they could kill my father. Sam's eyes were glued to me, his thoughts intertwining with mine, following the same path.

If you want me to be honest, I've always had a soft spot for Sam. He's always been there for me when I've needed him and I've never failed to be the shoulder and ear he'd needed me to be. We'd been like that since Jesus played fullback for Jerusalem. Since Bobby took me in, to be exact. He's old enough to be Jesus if he wanted to be. 

“Sarah, you know that we have to...” Dean broke the silence, his shoulders were tense and his eyes were filled with apology. “He's a monster and that's our job, that's what we've dedicated and sworn our lives to, he can't live and kill innocent people.”

“I know.” Two syllables said with confirmation and knowing. I knew he had to die, I didn't want innocent people to die when it wasn't their time to. You cannot pick and choose when you want people's lives to end, it isn't humanities or a monsters or a demons or an angels – look, it just isn't their damn job. I don't believe in that mind set, I just don't. “Let me get my -”

“Sarah you don't have to come, we -” Sam objected, but I couldn't let him continue.

“I ran away once, I was scared, good god was I terrified.” I walked to my bed, slipped on my khaki green, canvas jacket and grabbed my keys, “I'm not doing that again. I'm a damn hunter. This is what I do.”

Sam opened his mouth to object once again, but as I walked by I pinched his lips between my fingers, “Shut up Sam and just watch my back.” He nodded in understanding and opened the door for me. 

Dean whistled as I walked out and popped the trunk of my silver Corvette.

“1959?” Dean smirked.

“You bet ya baby.” I smiled back as I slammed the trunk shut, content that I had everything I needed.

“Going old style I see.” He approved.

“Yeah, well Bobby gave it to me, I used to sleep in the back of it when I couldn't doze off in the house.” I ran my hand over the paint, and smiled. “You boys ready to hit the road?”

“See ya on the other side O'Connell.” Dean saluted as they hope in their car. 

I nodded slightly and slid into my car - Callie, I called her Callie. I swiped my hair back from my forehead, towards my bun, starting the car as I pushed my glasses back up onto the bridge of my nose. 

I reversed and hung my hand out the window, signaling to the boys I was ready to go.

“Let's get ready to rock and roll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know it's starting off slightly slow, but I don't want to rush into everything. I do intend to dive deeper in Sarah and her past and background and what not just bare with me. Her father is the opening to that I promise! So just let me know what you think, comments are welcome and I'll update shortly!  
> Thank you for reading guys, honestly it means a bunch :-)


	3. Chapter 3

The road was narrow, straight and never ending. The radio blared a good dose of Pink at me, and my hand tapped to the beat on the outer side of Callie's door. Man, I missed road trips. I mean, yeah I'd been on the road from case to case, but I missed a decent road trip that was spent with mates. I laughed as Dean sped past, while having an epileptic fit on the horn. I waved in response and cruised along the quite road, taking in the serenity of the ride while I had the chance to. 

I've got to admit I kept thinking about my dad.  
How he ravaged my mother.  
The noise my mother made would've shook a whole household of people, maybe more.  
I kept flasbacking back to when I walked in on the both of them; one alive, one dead.  
I couldn't shake it from my mind. 

I pulled into a service station, ready to full Callie to her boots. 

“You guys want something to eat?” Dean hollered as he headed towards the sliding doors.

“Doritos please!” I shouted as I began to fill my car. Good god were those chips heaven, with their overdosed cheesy goodness. I need those... and a good cup of coffee. 

“Sarah?” Sam's husky voice interrupted my food orgasm. 

“What can I do for you, Sammy?” I flicked my head towards the Impala, and smiled sweetly.

Sam paused for a few moments, shook his head and rubbed his sleep ridden eyes, “nothing, I'm just glad you're here.”

I curled my hair behind my ear and nodded, “good, because you didn't have much of a choice.” I winked.

“I come bearing a bag of Doritos, some pie, and some salad... I think,” Dean winced as he threw the plastic container at his brother. 

“Alrighty. Let's a go-go-go.” I snatched my bag of chips and revved off onto the barren roads.

*~*~*

We arrived at Oasis Plains around 5pm, slapping our bags onto the two queen beds in the motel room, I decided to take a quick detour to the bathroom. 

“Do you guys know where abouts he is?” I hollered from the bathroom.

“Yes and no?” Sam replied with uncertainty. I returned to the boys, and raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

“Please do share.”

“When we were here last time, he was staying at RedBoots Motel.” Sam continued.

“But that was a month ago, and considering his run in with Sammy, I wouldn't be surprised if he's shifted somewhere else or out of Oasis completely.” Dean sighed as he popped a beer from his stash.  
Sam nodded in agreement and pushed his hand through his hair in thought.

Silence once again.

“Well, I've been driving all day and we have no idea where Peter could be. So I say we recoup and start fresh tomorrow.” Dean announced with a cheesy grin. “I'm off to the pub.”

Dean grabbed his jacket and slide it across his broad shoulders. 

“You've got a partner there Dean-o.” I smiled, as I joined him at the door. I turned to jut my head at Sam, signaling for him to come, but he just shook his head and pointed to the bed.

“Your loss.” I winked as I tapped Dean on the shoulder to go.

*~*~*

“Two shots, a whiskey and a beer.” Dean recited to the bartender as we pulled up a seat. 

“Fancy that, you remembered.” I laughed as Dean threw down his shot and began to reach for his whiskey.

“Of course, how could I forget?” He smiled sweetly as he shoved my beer towards me.

“Oh no no, I just meant that it's finally been proven that there's a brain up there.” I pushed my shoulder against his as he mock laughed. 

It was a good night all in all, we talked about what we'd been doing since I'd left Bobby's, which was when I was about 20, the people we met, the creatures we had taken out. The boys sounded like they had had a great run this year, with ganking yellow eyed Azazel, having John pass, seeing their Mother's ghost, oh and my personal favourite and apparently most recent episode, was letting Lucifer, you know good ol' Satan, out of his cage.

“You're kidding me right now aren't you.” I said bluntly, admittedly I was a little over the line known as tipsy, but I got every word he had said. 

“I wish I was.” Dean replied, his tone flat-lined. 

“Sometimes I wonder about you two.” I shook my head, “Fucking Satan, Dean. Satan!” I slammed my drink onto the table and pointed at the pool table. “If I win I get to punch you for this shit. We're all gonna have to deal with it anyway.”

“You're going down.” He challenged as he got up to claim the pool table.

Our game lasted for about half an hour, until I sunk the last ball and threw my hands in the air. My eyes flicked over to Dean as I watched him turn away, smirk and rub his hand against his mouth. I knew that look. 

“You let me win.”

Dean glanced at me innocently as he placed his cue back on the rack.

“Dean.” I warned, as I placed my cue stick on the green felt of the table.

“Maybe.” My eyes narrowed in on him. “A little.” He laughed as he downed the last of his drink.

“Now, you just plain suck. I have no glory.” I mock whimpered as I came to stand next to him, bracing my arm. “Come on do it.”

“Huh?” Dean's eyebrows knitted together.

“Punch me, t'was the deal old friend.” I braced myself for his fist. I remember the one's he used to give me in the game spotto; whenever you saw a yellow car, you'd yell out 'spotto” and punch everyone who was playing. Man, did that boy give me a bruise or three. 

Now, let me be honest here, I don't know how, I don't know when; all I will say is that I was relatively intoxicated. Dean's lips were plastered to mine. Warm, hard and alluring. Three words is really all I could muster. His hands rested upon my waist, as he turned his head to deepen the kiss. I couldn't breathe and only god knows if I responded straight away.

He stopped abruptly, grasping my hand and taking me out the door.

“Dean.” My tone came out sharper then intended. “Oi.”

Before I knew it his lips were on mine again, stealing my breath. His hands clawed through my hair, loosening my plait. My glasses were on an angle and all muddled, but Dean didn't care, he was used to it. My head started to whir, as my lips responded, ripe and willing. My hands wrapped his neck instantly. Tongues, breath and body parts were tangled together, fighting the raising passion. Dean's thumb found my sweet spot just behind my ear, whenever he'd kiss me goodbye, he would touch my lips so gently and rub that spot in sincerity. 

What am I doing?

My lips began to burn, and the sound of the car door being peeled open rang in my ears.

“No, Dean.” I pulled away, my hands resting on his chest. I tapped my hands once on his chest, and turned to walk back to the motel. I didn't want to witness the rejection and hurt in his eyes.

I wouldn't do this with Dean Winchester.

Not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm just gonna clear one thing up with spelling and you know a use of words. I'm Australian, so I apologise if some of the words aren't familiar or don't make sense - feel free to ask me in the comments and I will be more than happy to let you know what it means - this goes for every chapter!
> 
> Soooo I just wanna say thank you for reading and the nest chapter will be up in no time. Feel free to leave comments and I hope you enjoyed! :-)


	4. Chapter 4

_His lips fluttered across my neck._

 

“ _You're back,” I mumbled sleepily, as I rolled into his embrace. He'd been gone for a week, I only had had Bobby to keep me company. Apparently, there was some vamps nest up in Ohio, so obviously the boys were the first to jump onto the band wagon._

 

“ _God, I missed you.” Dean whispered, as his fingers began making their way up under my pajama shirt. I dragged his lips down to mine, reciprocating his words, just in action form. I dragged his shirt over the top of his head, and wrapped my hands around his biceps. “And, by God do I love you woman.”_

 

_I hummed into his mouth contently, bringing my leg up between his thighs. His hands tightened at my sides, as he deepened the kiss. His tongue fought against mine, as I put more demand and wanting forward. He tossed my shirt across the room and made his way for my pants. His lips never left mine._

 

“ _I love you Dean.”_

 

*~*~*

 

My eyes were glued to the road. We'd been in Oasis Plains for three days and there was absolutely no sign of my dad. So, yeah, Dean had been right to say my dad had split from Oasis. I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel impatiently, we'd been traveling non-stop, because the boys were wanting to get hold of the case in Wisconsin. 

 

The Impala's indicator flicked, leading into the small driveway of a motel just on the outskirts of our destination. Immediately, Dean jumped out and headed to reception. I couldn't help but scold myself for goggling his arse, but ya know what can you do. A few minutes later, Dean tapped on my window and handed me a separate key.

 

“It's adjacent to ours, but separate clearly, so you don't get your panties in a twist.” He mumbled, as he walked back to his car.

 

He was right to say that they were separate, I mean how much more separate can you get from three doors apart, but  _adjacent?_ The man was either on drugs or severely sleep deprived. 

 

Scrunching my hair between my fists, I headed straight for the bathroom, stripping my clothes off along the way. I dowsed myself underneath the running water, craning my neck so that the warm water would slide down my face. It had been a long week. With Dad, and lack of cases and... and Dean. Good lord did that man have me wrapped around his finger but it was just so unhealthy. We were unhealthy, and destructive, and just plain... wrong.

 

I flicked the shower lever to cold and readied myself for the introduction of goosebumps. They were here for for a reason; they were here because of my dad and that's understandable. But did Dean really have to... start everything up all over again?

 

“No.” I mumbled to myself as I slapped the water off. “It's a damn no.”

 

Whisking a grey singlet and a pair of jeans on, I grabbed my room key and jammed it into my pocket. No time for shoes. No time to do my hair. No time for damn glasses. Just walk.

I slammed my door shut, forgetting the fact that I should have locked it and marched three doors up. I palmed the door four times... and again... and again.

 

“Dammit, okay, okay!” A muffled voice echoed through the wood of the door. “What is so urgent that yo- Sarah?” His hair was every which way from sleeping, his shirt crinkled and his eyes misty with confusion. “Is everything okay?” He leaned slightly out of his doorway and glanced in the direction of my room.

 

“Does everything look okay, Dean?” I burst, as my hands clamped down on my hips.

 

“It looks more than oka-,” He begun to smirk seductively, until I cut him off.

 

“You cannot, and I repeat cannot, come back into my life after everything. You cannot whoo me in a pub, you cannot expect me to fall back into your arms and you cannot convince me otherwise.” Tears had begun to well in my eyes, “You left me, Dean! You left after you said you wouldn't. Don't come crawling back, because I can't take that.”

 

“Sarah,” Dean reached for my arm but I quickly recoiled; his hurt was evident.

 

I felt gutted, empty and bitter. About love, about myself and about Dean. There were only so many hits a person could take. I knew I looked at him with defeat and misery, I knew it and I knew it hit home for him.

 

“Sare... Don't be like that.” Dean's adams apple bobbed anxiously as he swallowed.'

 

“Just stay away from me Dean.” I whispered as I pushed hair behind my ear and headed back towards my room. “After this case, I'm gone and I'll find my dad by myself.” He got the message and he knew that if he and Sam killed my father, they'd better keep running.

 

*~*~*

 

“ _What do you mean you've gotta go?” I laughed as he began to pack. His movements became more frantic by the second and with each minute I began to realise that this was it._

 

“ _Dad's missing. Sammy's at Stanford and I can't do this alone.” Dean grunted as he zipped the opening of his duffle bag closed._

 

“ _Sam is out of hunting, and he has been for a while. Sam has a normal life, you can't go barrelling in and show up without notice.” I reasoned as I followed Dean to the front door. “John will be back.”_

 

“ _Sarah, don't be naive. He would've sent some kind of message our way to let us know he was okay.” Dean mumbled, as he clattered around the living room. “Something is wrong. I can feel it.”_

 

“ _Let me come with you.” I smiled as I began to slip my coat on._

 

“ _No, thanks.” He flatlined, as he threw pillows left and right off the couches._

 

“ _Dean.” I murmured, “Dean!” I held my hand out with his keys in my palm. He looked up at me, his expression being the definition of agitation. “Just breathe.” I smiled._

“ _Breathe? Sarah my father is missing. My brother is at Stanford, and right now I don't wanna bother Bobby. We've had this fling for a while but it's done, okay? Stop acting like my girlfriend because you're not. Stop acting like you care. My dad is possibly gone and all you can do is joke about it?” Dean was fuming, his cheeks were flushed and his hands fisted._

 

“ _Get your head out of your arse.” I retorted as I placed my palms against his cheeks._

 

_His face was an emotional distortion. Happy. Sad. Worried. Angry._

 

“ _I love you.”_

 

_Dean nodded and headed to the door, “I need some time alone.”_

 

_He walked to his car. And I cried. My heart didn't shatter, didn't break; it just stopped beating. I couldn't breathe. The one man I had loved just left, with words of “I need to be alone”._

 

_How are you meant to take that?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so pretty much this is just a fill-in chapter of some of the things that went on between Dean and Sarah in the past.
> 
> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've just been moving is all! I will update shortly!!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it :-)


	5. Chapter 5

I could hear the boys outside at their car. Dean was playing the silent type as Sam queried as to why they were leaving me behind. Finally, Dean came out with a 'I don't want to talk about it' and the Impala roared to life.

 

I covered my face with the sheets and groaned. There was a meek knock at the door. I mumbled profanities under my breathe about Dean Winchester, and was ready to rip him a new one when I flung the door open to find Sam.

 

“I just wanted to say goodbye.” Sam shuffled his feet, while he looked around, not wanting to make his disappointment evident. “I don't know what's up Dean's arse, but I can put two and two together.” I shrugged lightly, begging the tears that were breaching to kindly piss off. Seeing my distraught, Sam pulled me to him roughly and gave me the stability I needed. He laced his hands together at the small of my back, and rested his chin within my jungle of mocha curls.

 

I wanted to just bask in what was Sam. I wanted to stand there for the rest of the day and not have to worry about hunting, or dickwads or people like Dean Winchester. I just wanted to be... and I wanted to be whatever that was with Sam. He understood, he knew his brother too and how he could be.

 

“I don't want to leave,” Sam chuckled as he slowly rubbed my back for comforts sake.

 

Part of me wanted to say 'then don't', but I knew that he had to, he belonged with his brother. I huffed, and began to stand on my own two feet, grimly smiling at him. “You've got to, now go on before I kick your butt.” He bent down to kiss me on the cheek, and saluted to me as a sign of goodbye.

 

“See you soon, Sarah.” It was a promise and I knew it. Sam and I had had that kind of thing going on since we were kids... I don't know what it was but we just clicked. I waved meekly to both of them and watched as they pulled out of the motel driveway.

 

When they were out of sight, I was still concocting profanities...just out loud this time.

 

*~*~*

 

As I slammed the boot of my car closed, I snatched my phone out of my pocket and began to dial, “Ash. Yeah, it's Sarah, can you do me a favour? Can you cross check crimes within Oasis Plains within near by districts?” I pursed my lips and nodded as Ash shot me a 'no problem'. “Thanks man.”

 

Chucking my phone into the passenger seat, I made my way back to the room to give it a second once over. I came back with a comb, a toothbrush that wasn't mine and a bobby pin – that's when the floor creaked. My insides were screaming at me but for my own sake I just kept walking like I didn't hear it all.

 

I felt a hand thump onto my shoulder and spin me around. I was met with coal black eyes and a sadistic grin.

 

“You stupid girl, we all know the Winchesters have a bounty.” I smiled weakly in repsonse and let out a small grunt as I drove the palm of my hand underneath his nose. As he was down, I kneed him under the jaw and flung my lost and found items onto the bed.

 

“Why can't you arseholes just leave me be?” I gritted out as I grabbed him by his collar and head butted him. “They left, you and I both know that but you're too friggin' dumb.” He got up to charge, throwing a few stray jabs and hooks into the air.

 

“It's not just that... one hunter down,' he huffed as he threw a kick into my ribs, “not many left to go.” His smile widened as he elbowed me along my cheekbone and watched me stumble.

 

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis..” I smirked as he began to writher, fisting his hands in refusal. I continued to jab at him, keeping him weak and vulnerable. “Adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te ... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare... Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis... Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine... quem inferi tremunt... Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos.”

 

The demonic fog exploded from his mouth and descended upon Hell as I gasped out the last words of the Exorcism, “save it for someone who cares bud.” I mumbled, shaking my hands out as I walked to the door. The knick knacks I found could be a donation, or something, no way in hell was I staying here any longer.

 

*~*~*

 

“What do you mean you cant find anything, Ash?” I huffed in annoyance as my grip tightened on the steering wheel.

 

“I mean, it's radio silent Sarah.” He put emphasis on my name in response to my sharp tone. “I'll flick you a call when I've got... something.” The next thing I know im staring dead ahead and listening to the hang up tone.

 

Nothing. Radio Silence. You've got to be kidding, surely there has to be something, anything. For crying out loud just throw me some rope! I curled my hand around my phone tightly, and without even having a second thought, tossed my phone out the window of Callie. “It'd be nice if I could get a hand down here!”

 

Within seconds I was fisting my temples, eyes clinched closed.

 

_A man, walking. His brown hair tousled and his eyes frantic. His clothes were smudged with something dark, similar to a stain. The light was dim and the grass long. He walked passed many houses, looking from door to door._

 

“ _Mariah!” His voice cut the air like a razor, as he turned to run, his fingers oddly clasped at his mouth. His teeth were dark, not opal white b..but – blood._

 

“ _Dad?” I hummed, as he paced from side to side, clenching his hair in intervals._

 

“ _I've got to find her, g-g-g-got to f-f-f-find her. Find her.” His mumbling was manic, “Sarah!”_

 

A horn sounded and the back of my eyelids turned white. Flicking my attention to the road, I swerved narrowly into my lane as a truck sped past, the driver yelling and waving his fist. The usual road rager behaviour. 

 

I dont know where he is, I dont know what he's doing. But my father looked s...scared, he never looks scared. Not in any of my dreams. 

 

I slammed on my breaks and made a sharp u-turn. Hopefully no one was coming, because I paid little to no attention at all. If I was going to do this I'd need help. My foot pulled pedal to to metal and I was off.

 

B..but first, I needed my phone back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while.. things are a little hectic. Aaaaand speaking of which, this is where the real fun begins! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, see you soon! :-)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm incredibly sorry about my summary, but if you have any constructive comments that would be great as this is my first fanfic and I could really use them! if you guys liked it let me know, and if you didn't let me know and why if you could. That's be awesome! I really do hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
